shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
A Review of the Discussion Relative to the Mount Carroll Seminary/Text/15
it. The Principals did not deem it their duty or business to inquire into his peculiarities of faith; they extended to him christian charity; did all in their power to aid him in getting an education; he being dependent upon his own exertions, they gave him employment when out of school and used their influence to secure for him the office of sexton, that the remuneration therefor might enable him the more independently to prosecute his studies. In November a series of prayer meetings was commenced in the Baptist church; he attended and took an active part, engaging in prayer, exhortation, &c., with seeming harmony, till the spirit of God was felt at work; many were interested, among the number who were pupils at the Seminary, and they manifested a desire to attend the meetings Then the true nature of the spirit Humphrey possessed was made manifest. Though not a member of the institution during this time, being engaged in teaching in the country, yet he would seek every opportunity to watch their movements, throw himself in the way of those who manifested an interest for their soul's salvation, and exert himself to divert their minds. When successful he would return to his home in high glee. When failing in unholy purpose, he would retire railing at and about them and all christians in general and Elder Estee in particular. These things coming to the knowledge of the Principals, enlightened them as to the real character of the influence he was exerting. They then took measures to inform themselves more fully, and found that he had been for a long time actively engaged in instilling into the minds of his associates what he termed liberal principles; that he regarded many of them as his converts; that he would exultingly point out different ones of this class as being proof against any christian influence that might be brought to bear. But it is truly a matter or sic rejoicing that of the number singled out as victims to his delusion, only one proved deaf to the calls of mercy. Soon after the meetings closed, Humphrey returned to the institution. The Principals were now aware of the sentiments he entertained and the character of the influence he would exert, secretly if not openly. They did not however deem it their right to refuse him admission because he entertained such sentiments, but did feel it their duty to be watchful of the influence that he might exert by open expression of his sentiments. They found that h, with two or three others, gave free expression of their views before the society connected with the institution, and more, this community knew, that at the public exercises of this society, free expression of the sentiments of this class of individuals was given which in two or three original orations was so gratifying to the infidel portions of the audience that some of them who deny the whole 15